Poor, Poor Mario
by UncleRemus 5000 II
Summary: While in Isle Delfino, Mario gets a bad sickness... Yourgonnadie-inidus. Please read and review, because you will laugh at this story. (at least I hope you do.)


Mario refilled his F.L.U.D.D. and continued flying around Isle Delfino, a tropical island off the coast of Wisconsin. High above the ground, Mario saw some sludge-like stuff on the ground near Delfino Plaza. Mario sighed. "Looks like Yoshi has diarrhea again." At that, Mario went to go clean the crap up. As he got closer to the crap, he realized it was not crap at all. It was a strange gooey substance. Mario went to get a closer look. Woo-eee! If it wasn't crap it sure smelled like it! Mario took his finger, scooped some of the goo up and tasted it. A smile spread across his face. "Ah," he said, "Just like Mom used to make!" The aftertaste wasn't too good, though. He got the taste of rotten asparagus in his mouth. After further examination, Mario realized that this goo was toxic, which is a shame, considering he ate some of it. He went to a doctor in Delfino Plaza, and the doctor told him that by eating the goo, he had gotten a bad case of Yourgonnadie-inidus. There was but only one cure for such a sickness: the mushrooms that are sold at a Conoco gas station in Minneapolis, Minnesota. "Right now they're buy one get one free!" the doctor told Mario. Minneapolis was not too far away, and the trip would be easy using the F.L.U.D.D. Mario switched the F.L.U.D.D. to hover mode and began flying toward Minneapolis, flying above the waters of Lake Michigan. "The water level is running low, and will be empty shortly," the F.L.U.D.D. told Mario. "Oh great," cried Mario. "Where am I gonna get water to fill up the F.L.U.D.D. out here in the middle of Lake Michigan?" "Data analysis confirms that Mario is an idiot," said F.L.U.D.D. Mario just couldn't find a way to fill up F.L.U.D.D., despite the gigantic lake below him. "Water level now empty," said F.L.U.D.D. "You will now fall and break your neck. Thank you for choosing F.L.U.D.D. by GAB Science Inc. Have a nice day." Mario began to fall. He hit the water hard, but was O.K. Unfortunately, he could not swim. In all of the water levels in Mario video games, they had to use a stunt double. Anyway, Mario struggled to swim to swim the surface. He could see land in the distance. Mario tried to swim to shore but it was no use. The water overtook him and he sunk beneath the surface. Just in time, a big squid approached Mario. Mario got on the squid's back and surfed to shore. Mario hopped off the squid and ran to the Conoco gas station. He asked the man at the counter if they had any mushrooms. The man said no. The chubby plumber walked out of the gas station feeling sad, but also relieved, as he had used the bathroom while he was there. He knew he was going to die. Mario thought of the good times he had had, kicking Bowser's butt, traveling the world, playing golf and tennis, turning into paper, and even finding the seven stars with Mallow and Geno. All those times were gone, and now he was about to die. Just then, the Shadow Mario appeared, and went over to Mario. "Can I kill you?" he politely asked Mario. "Sure, I'm gonna die anyway," said Mario. Shadow Mario suddenly changed himself to who he really was.Baby Bowser. "Okay," he said, "How do you want to die, my paintbrush, or.. DEATH BY PANCAKES!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" "I'll take death by pancakes," said Mario. "It sounds like fun." "Okay," said Baby Bowser," Prepare yourself for... DEATH BY PANCAKES!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Baby Bowser got an apron on, took out a pan and several ingredients. "Do you know how many eggs you need to make 80 calorie pancakes?" asked Baby Bowser. "Three," said Mario. Baby Bowser added the eggs and stirred the batter until he could put it on the stove. When the pancakes were ready, Baby Bowser put one on the plate and handed it to Mario. "Here's the syrup," said Baby Bowser, handing it to Mario. "I think I'll have one to," said Baby Bowser." The two began eating their pancakes. When they were finished, Mario said, " Those were delicious . The best pancakes I've ever h-" Before he finished talking, Mario died. "MWA HA HA HA!" cried Baby Bowser. " My plan to poison the pancakes has worked!" Then, he remembered. He had accidentally eaten one, too! They had smelled so good! Baby Bowser began to cry. "Noooooooo-" Baby Bowser died.  
  
MISS! Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! 


End file.
